


Things that go bump in the night

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A bit of a storyline, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben goes down on Rey, F/M, Oral Sex, Rey rides Ben, Smut, Smutty smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: Rey and Ben investigate the source of a mysterious thudding and thumping noise....A smutty one-shot (which may, or may not, be inspired by true life events).





	Things that go bump in the night

THUD THUD THUMP

What the heck is that noise? Rey wonders as she lets herself into her apartment. Not another furry visitor.

Rey’s been in New York three weeks now and she’s already encountered several little hairy beasts scuttling across her floors, and while she’s not squeamish, this one sounds massive.

She makes her way through the apartment, eyes swinging this way and that searching for the source of the noise.

It’s coming from the bedroom and whatever it is, it sounds trapped.

She will need help dealing with this.

She calls Finn. No answer. She phones Rose. No answer.

Well, those are the only two people she knows in the whole of New York.

She’s going to have to try something different.

She knocks next door. No response. She rings the bell of the apartment on the other side.

“Hang on!” Calls a deep, masculine voice from within. There’s rustling, footsteps, then the door swings back and -woah!

She’s greeted by a huge and shirtless guy. She is staring straight at his impressive pair of pecks and did they...? Did they twitch?

She gulps and looks up.

The owner of the pecks has a similarly impressive face: pale skin, dark eyes, strong features and plump lips.

‘Yes?’ He asks, a smirk dancing on his lips.

‘Oh hi,’ she stumbles. ‘I’m Rey. I just moved in next door, a couple of week’s ago.’

‘Hi Rey. Ben.’ He reaches out his hand, a large, soft hand, which she shakes.

She loses her train of thought for a moment, then remembers why she’s here. For help. Not for ogling.

‘I wonder if you could help me?’

‘Help you how?’ He asks suggestively, his smirk curling those delicious lips.

‘I think there’s a mouse or a rat trapped somewhere in my flat.’

‘Oh god.’ He mutters, his face somehow turning whiter.

She suppresses a smile.

“It’s ok- I can handle it but I think I need some back up. Would you mind?’

He sweeps his hand through his hair.

“Sure,” He says, clearly attempting to appear cool which is actually adorably sweet. “Hang on a moment.”

He disappears into his apartment and returns with, disappointingly, a shirt on and armed with a broom.

“What’s that for?” She asks. He frowns at her and then follows her into her apartment.

The trapped beast is still thrashing around; banging away.

‘Shit!” Ben exclaims. “What the fuck can that be! It’s sounds....monstrous.” He looks a little sick.

“I think it’s in the bedroom.” Rey explains.

They creep in.

“It definitely sounds trapped.” Ben observes. “Let’s do a sweep of the room. Locate its position.”

Rey nods. They start at the door making their way in opposite directions around her small room. She’s glad she had the foresight to make her bed and shove the piles of dirty underwear in the wash basket. If only she’d thought to change her clothes - she’s wearing her pj bottoms and a tank top.

They meet at Rey’s dressing room table.

“It’s coming from that drawer.” Rey shouts above the whacking and thudding.

“How the hell did it get in there?!” Ben shouts back.

She shrugs.

“If you slide back the drawer, I’ll grab it.”

“No way! It might bite you! It could have rabies. You slide the drawer open - quickly so it doesn’t get a chance to leap out- and I’ll bash it with my broom. I practice martial arts. I have quick reactions.”

“Ok ready?” She hollers. He nods sharply. “Go!”

She slams back the drawer and he swipes the broom down hard onto the head of a .... large and purple vibrator.

“What in God’s name is that?” Ben shrieks, leaping backwards. “Is that a....?”

Rey grabs it quickly and switches it off. She feels a blush begin at her temples and sweep straight to the soles of her feet. She’s sure she is the colour of a beetroot.

Ben laughs, a deep, satisfying rumble and tears begin to pool in his eyes. Despite her embarrassment, it’s infectious and Rey giggles along too.

When it subsides, Ben wipes his eyes, then quirks his eyebrow at the suggestive way Rey is gripping the shaft of the vibrator.

“Why do you need one of those, Rey?”

“A woman has needs Ben!” She answers sulkily.

“A hot woman like you surely has men and women queuing round the block to help her satisfy such needs!”

She shrugs.

He steps forward and frowns in concentration as his eyes run over the vibrator.

“It looks like a device of torture.” He mutters, titling his head. “I mean where does that bit even go?”

She lifts her own eyebrow and moves towards him.

“Never used a vibrator with a partner, Ben?” She asks. “Want me to show you how it works?”

His eyes flick up to hers and darken. Then he closes the gap between them, wraps his arms around her and throws her down on to the bed.

He hovers above her.

“Want me to show you why you don’t need that thing?” He says, prying the vibrator out of her hand and tossing it onto the floor.

She lifts her head to press her lips against his and kisses him.

He draws back.

“Is that a yes, Rey?”

She bites her lip and nods.

“Rey- is that a yes?” He asks again in a commanding voice.

“It is a most definite yes!” She responds, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her.

His lips taste as good as they look and soon his trailing them down her neck. His hands slide under her top and up towards her tits.

“Shit” he gasps when he discovers no bra. He cups her breasts in his hands,then flicks her hardening nipples with his long fingers.

She pushes him off her, sits up and pulls her top over her head.

His smile is greedy as he watches her.

“Yours off too?” She orders. And he swipes his t-shirt off with one slick movement. He makes to move towards her but she shoves him back down onto the bed and climbs on top of him.

She licks her tongue over that wide chest, while her fingers ruffle the tuft of hair that runs across his taut abdomen, from his belly button down to the top of his pants.

He grabs her ass, and rocks her in so he can suck each peaked little nipple.

She gasps as the sensation causes her cunt to throb and he chuckles.

“Like that?” He asks in a husky voice.

“Uh huh!” She replies, rubbing against his growing erection to demonstrate just how much. He bucks his hips in response, weaves his fingers around her jaw and tugs her in to caress her lips and glide his tongue around her mouth, then nibbles her neck and her earlobe, before plunging his tongue deep inside her ear.

She gasps again.

“Rey - fuck - you’re killing me with those little noises.” She hums, smiling.

“Let’s see if I can get you to make some more and louder!”

He flips her on to her back and drags her to the end of the bed so her legs dangle off, then he tugs off her trousers. He pauses above her plain, cotton knickers; puffs out a hot breath of air right through the material. She squeals.

“Such innocent little panties.” He observes. “Can I see if what lies beneath is as innocent?”

“Please!” She begs and slowly he hooks his fingers into the waistband and wriggles them down to her ankles and on to the floor.

Then he buries his face in the neatly trimmed curls covering her mound of Venus.

He groans. 

“Do you like it?” She asks, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him crouching down between her thighs. “Not all guys like....”

“You’re beautiful!”

He kisses down there, then swipes his tongue along the join of her dampening lips.

Her stomach swoops and she sighs loudly.

“Yes baby - show me how much you like it.” He hooks her leg over his shoulder and kisses her clit before sucking it gently and then diving his tongue inside her.

She moans: “Yes!”

“You taste so fucking incredible. I’m going to make you scream.”

“Oh ple-eeeeeaaase!” She implores as he begins to circle her hardened nub with rapidly increasing speed.

Soon she is loosing control, moaning and groaning, fisting the sheets in her hands, her spine arching, her teeth gritted.

And then she comes. Waves of pleasure flowing through her body as her cunt clenches and she flinches with each swipe of Ben’s tongue until it’s too much to bare and she pushes his head away with her hands.

He climbs up the bed, his smile glistening with her wetness.

“Oh my god.” She mutters, her body squirming with pleasure.

“Better than the vibrator?”

“Fuck yes! But now my turn to make you scream.”

She hurries to her dressing table as he snakes free of his pants and his boxers, revealing a dick that matches his large proportions.

“Not the vibrator!” He pleads, as she rifles through her drawer.

“No, a condom.”

“I’m clean.”’

“But I am not on birth control!”

She whips open the packet and comes to straddle him again, sliding the rubber along his lengthy shaft, taking the opportunity to caress the soft skin and squeeze his hardness.

She reaches down to kiss his lips gently, running her fingers through his hair and over his chest, her wet opening hovering tantalising over the head of his cock.

Slowly, she lowers her hips, letting him submerge into her and as he hits her sweet spot deep inside, she flinches, stars appearing before her eyes.

“Just... give me a second.” She gasps, the sensation too much. But then it subsides and she’s desperate to chase it back. She grinds her hips in circles and he lifts his to plunge deeper inside. It’s slow and teasing and she can’t take her eyes off him. She watches his face as she raises herself along his full length, then plunges back down, his eyes rolling back into his head with a growl.

He grips her hips and now they’re both frantic; he bucking and thrusting while helping her to bounce and jerk on his dick. Then she comes again as he flicks her clit with his thumb and she clenches around him, screaming with the ecstasy of it and he joins her over the edge, groaning and swearing under his breath.

When she opens her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest, sweat sliding between her breasts, he’s watching her.

‘Did you have any plans tonight, Rey?”

“Nope.”

“Good because I want to make you do that again and again. Now where’s that sodding vibrator?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if you did.


End file.
